


Local Long Distance Relationship

by CorvidCuriosities (AvianAtrocities)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/CorvidCuriosities
Summary: Chapter One takes place immediately after the events of MTMTE/Revolution.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mild warning for mentions of attempted suicide.
> 
> Updated 10/15 with copypastes of our dude's name. Don't ask how to pronounce it.

“”

 

The Dire-Wraith sat in the hall of the _Weak Anthropic Principle_ , arms wrapped around his legs as he had pondered the day’s events. At the call of his name, he looked up, all six of his visible eyes blinking blearily at the towering figure of…

 

“Grump--, _Crankcase_.” He gave a smile to the Decepticon, moving to get to his feet, only to be joined by the ‘Con on the cold metal floor. Silence filled the air, interrupted only by the sound of his pulse and the creak of Crank shifting against the wall.

 

“Is it alright if we talk? About what happened, and about _us_?”

 

“I owe you that much,”  replied with a weak laugh and shrug. “I didn't… I’m glad the ceremony didn’t quite work.”

 

“Me too,” Crankcase gave a short nod. His expression was unreadable, between his visor and facial paralysis,  honestly couldn't read him.

 

“It’s been hard,” he began, looking down to his hands. His claws flexed, then he dropped them to his lap. “Not a single one of them, my people, understand. They don't understand _me_.” He didn't dare to look up at Grumpy, he didn't want to see if his expression had changed. “It's been lonely. I was tired.” He took a slow breath in, idly playing with his thumbs, “I thought starting over would put me in a better place, but…”

 

The soft, glowing warmth of admiration filled his chest, giving him the courage to look up. He wasn't sure what exactly he had expected, but the restrained look of concern wasn't it.

 

“I met you, Crankcase.”

 

Heat rose to his face and he dropped his gaze again, self-conscious and uncomfortable. “You only _physically_ met me today. You hardly know me, but you were willing to help me. I don’t know how to react to that.”

 

fell quiet, heart(s?) beating in his chest in a heavy tempo of anxiety and shame. The rhythm skipped when a heavy, metal hand came to rest on his shoulder.

 

“I understand. In my own way, I get it.” Crankcase spoke each word with measured deliberation. “Life becomes too much. There's so many things out of our control, and you want to control _something_. It's too much sometimes and you just want it to stop.”

 

The Dire Wraith looked to the Cybertronian, mouth pursing.

 

“I've been there a few times. But it's not all bad.” Crankcase brushed a knuckle to 's taut cheek, the barest traces of a smile on the corner of his mouth. “I started to cling to anything that would keep me afloat. And then I met these guys, my friends. They make it worthwhile to keep going. I don't know where I’d be without them.”

 

“I don't know where I’d be without you.”

 

The Triggercon paused at the admission, a faint shade of purple rising to his otherwise stoic face.

 

“I'm serious, Grumpybox. _Crankcase_. I know I haven't been upfront with you about… A lot. But you gave me a reason to going, someone to look forward to. And I think,”  carefully placed his claws on top of the scavenger’s servos. “I think that you've given me something to live for.”

 

The servos holding his hand clasps him a little tighter. “Are you still planning to hop at the next port?”

 

“Yeah. I think I need a little time to sort things out. Figure out what to do with myself from here.”

 

“The _WAP_ is always available to you, .”

 

He laughs, dark and coarse. Crankcase is sure he’s never heard anything like it.

 

“I'm sorry that I lied to you,” the organic began again after a moment of silence and intertwined digits. “You were expecting a Cybertronian and all I gave you was a panic attack.”

 

“Listen,” Crankcase said as he sat up, pulling ’s hands just a little closer. “I was expecting another ‘Con, not _Thunderwing_ , obviously, but I'm happy because I finally got to meet _you_.”

 

’s head dropped to rest on Crankcase’s upper arm, his fangs drawn into a reserved smile. “Promise me you’re not going to report me to the chatroom mods?”

 

“As long as you promise to never shapeshift into Thunderglitch again. And you keep in touch.”

 

“Deal. I was planning on it, anyway.”


	2. The Part Where They Nut Over Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NUT.EXE

“I’m looking at memes, how ‘bout you?” Crankcase paused to stare at a snap of- Hey, wasn't that Ravage? _Ravage_ knocking shit off of some poor schmuck’s desk. _Heh._

“I've been taking your advice,” the gravelly voice replied over Crankcase’s comm. “Grabbing onto whatever keeps me afloat. I’m on season three of this Earth show about humans making, uh, what's it called. Cakes? I started it like a solar cycle ago.”

“You're on season three _already_?” Crankcase rumbled incredulously as he shifted in his berth, still scrolling down the image board with an occasional twitch of his mouth.

“Yeah. But that's on the side,” continued over voice chat. “I’ve been keeping myself busy with other things, too.”

“Like what?” He saved a particularly good image of two memes superimposed into each other, he was totally sending it to Spinister later.

There was a brief pause over the channel, followed by what sounded like movement on ’s end.

“ _Things,_ ” the Dire Wraith finally responded, his tone sliding down into the intentionally husky zone.

That caught Crankcase’s attention, he laid his ‘pad down and pursed his lips.

“We’ve been serious for a while now,”  spoke up again, something about his voice incredibly sly and definitely giving Crankcase a prickle of static running up his back.

“Yeah?” He ventured.

“And I’ve been thinking, about us. About _you_ . If you’re,” he stopped the clear his throat. “ _Interested._ I want to go a little further. With you.”

Crankcase felt his spark flare in its chamber.

“What do you want to…?”

“ _Long distance interfacing_ ,” hoarsely whispered back. “Mutual self-service.”

“I can’t believe you’re… _Where did you learn to talk like that?_ ” Crankcase almost tripped over himself as he jumped out of his berth. “Hang onto that thought, I gotta lock my door. I don't need Grimlock busting in while I'm busting a nut.”

“You don't even _have_ nuts,” his boyfriend laughed over the communicator. He swore, he really did, that he’d never get over that sound.

“And how would _you_ know?” Crankcase grumbled back playfully as he slid his hab door closed.

“I’m dating a Cybertronian. I’m _in love_ with a Cybertronian. And I’m a Dire Wraith, we infiltrate other races. I went over a terabyte of data learning about your species. I had to upgrade to _unlimited data_ so I could watch _interface videos_ . For a species that doesn't reproduce through mating, you bots have a _lot_ of porn.”

“I can't believe- .”

The Wraith laughed again and Crankcase fell back into his berth.

“So, how about it?” crooned over the mic, voice dangerous and _very_ tantalizing.

“Yes. _Hell yes._ But I don’t,” he reset his vocoder after his voice cracked. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you going to, yanno, self-service too?”

“You bet your shiny metal ass I am.”

Crankcase ran a servo over his face, he could feel himself heating up. Mutual masterbation? Over comms? _With his organic boyfriend?_

His fans kicked on and he could hear snickering on the other end.

“Don’t start without me,” he teased. “I’m going to shift into you, I’m going to touch myself and imagine it's you.”

“That’s really fragging hot, in a weird, alien way.”

“We’re in space, so technically we’re both aliens. Now, you’re laying down, right?”

“Yeah,” Crankcase breathed out, staring past the ceiling as he focused on ’s voice. His really deep, really sexy, gravely Dire Wraith voice.

“I’ve got your legs spread,” crackled over chat. “My claws, sorry, my _servos_ are feeling up your panels. You're following me, right?”

He didn't have to be told twice. He gave a short grunt in affirmation as he felt himself up along with his boyfriend’s narration.

“Good. You’re really hard,” his tone was amused. “I mean, you're made of metal. That’s really fucking hot, Crank.”

He gave a snort.

“I’m touching your interface panels, I’m going to keep touching you there and my other servo is going up to play with your vents.”

Following ’s lead, he palmed his crotch as he dipped his digits into his ventilation.

“I love the way your body feels,” purred the coarse voice of his partner into his audio receptors.

“My panels are open,” Crankcase rumbled back, watching as his spike pressurized in the open air. “I’m already leaking.”

“I need to find a Cybertronian shape that you like, because I’d kill to have your spike crammed into my valve.”

That got a grunt out of him.

“I’m pumping your spike,” sighed breathlessly. “And thumbing the tip. The next time we meet in person, I’d better get a good taste of you, lover bot.”

“I wouldn't mind fragging your pretty mouth, sweetspark,” he mused back as he smeared his transfluid over his spike, relishing the thought.

“ _Crankcase_ ,” came the strangled reply. There was a soft grunt and heavy breathing, he dragged his glossa over his lip at the sound.

“I’ve got my fist on my spike, Cons. My other servo’s going to play with my valve.” He fell back into using ’s nickname, optics shutting as he began to trace the outer lips of his port.

“You're so wet,” his boyfriend sighed back. “One digit now, I want to feel your inside.”

“It's in. I’m making a mess.”

“You're making _me_ a mess.”

“ _Frag_. I wish you were here.” Fans clicked into a higher speed as his core temperature continued to rise, his servos kept busy at his interfacing components, slow, sloppy pumps of his wrist, his wet digit sliding out of his valve to toy at his anterior mode.

“Let me know which starport you’re docking next,”

murmured into his mic. “I'll see about meeting you there. Two in your valve?”

“Almost. Thumbing my node. Thinking about learning about your biology.”

“I'll give you a lesson next time.”

“Two in.” He gave himself a languid stroke as he started to scissor his digits. It was the first time in a long time since he had company in berth, even if his partner wasn't physically there. Lubricant coated his servo, digits curling inwards against his mesh in accompaniment to the attention he was giving his spike. “It's getting slippery down there,” he announced huskily.

“On my end, too.” ’s voice trailed off into a moan that sent Crankcase’s spike throbbing and spark flaring. His legs spread wide and with a twitch, he fell into the most lazy and comfortable overload he’d ever managed by his own touch.

His boyfriend must have liked the sound of his overload, because the noises coming from his end were _obscene_. With a smile, (when did he start smiling?), he dragged his servos from his equipment to his chest, smudging lube and transistor fluid across his chassis until he found himself clasping the playing above his spark chamber. Splayed out, covered in nut, and listening to his boyfriend come out of his climax.

“You doing alright over there?” He teased gruffly into his comm, stupid lazy smile still stuck to his face.

After some shallow breathing and a groan, gasped into his mic and whispered hoarsely, “ _Yeah.”_

“That was fun.”

“Crankcase?”

“Yeah?”

“We need to do this in person.”

“ _I love you_.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /dabs

**Author's Note:**

> Edit for some fanart I doodled. <:3c
> 
> Suggestive but nothing explicit.  
> http://imgur.com/5080iSx


End file.
